Dawn of a Problem
by EchoNight99
Summary: When two very different prophets have similar visions, the whole worlds of Nippon and the Warrior cats turn upside down! What will happen when a new group of cats appear that don't know about the clans? And who are these cats?
1. Chapter 1- Two Prophets

**Two of my favorite things. Warriors and Okami. They will now collide with awesome powers!**

* * *

In the middle of an old, dug out hole in the ground, a cat sat motionless in the rocky ground with the moonlight reflecting off his pelt. His blue eyes glistened in the light, and his fur was almost blue. He sat still, even when another cat came out.

This one was another tom, with powerful shoulders, dark brown fur, and dark stripes over his body. His amber eyes gleamed as well as he sat beside of the other cat.

"Jayfeather." the newcomer spoke. "Peace has been brought. The Dark Forest has fallen. What makes you rest uneasy?"

"Bramblestar..." Jayfeather sighed. "I don't think the deed is done. Another evil is brewing... I can feel it. StarClan will speak... ThunderClan will not subject!"

"I understand your courage, but ThuderClan needs its medicine cat..."

Before Jayfeather could reply, his blind eyes widened and he gasped. A flute played in his mind and a wolf howled, then the outline of a group of cats stood ahead. Bramblestar hadn't seen the vision, but Jayfeather knew what it meant.

"StarClan has spoken..." he mummured to Bramblestar. "_The ones from the distance bring good and bad..._"

"And that was the prophecy?"

"StarClan has spoken."

* * *

A lone prophet sat on the floating island. He looked out to the clouds, the Sun shining brightly onto the Celestial Plain, bringing the new given peace that himself and Amaterasu had brought.

As the blue-eyed prophet thought, a white wolf adorned in red markings padded to him. He looked at the calm beast and rubbed his hand through her fur, soft like the sunlight on the clouds below.

"Ma Cherie... I can sense a new adventure for us. Well, for a lot of the people in all of Nippon."

She whimpered, wanting to know more.

"Well... It is going to be _purr_fect..."


	2. Chapter 2- Conclusions

Lionblaze walked through the forest, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, Brakenfur, and Dovewing close behind. He was leading the hunting patrol, and his whiskers twitched as he scented a mouse. He lowered himself instinctively, and the others halted. Lionblaze put one paw in front of the other, carefully stalking the mouse which was upwind, then pounced, killing it in one swipe.

"Nice job!" Cinderheart complimented as she padded up.

"Wait!" Brakenfur called, sniffing the air. "I smell cats!"

"Yes, _us _you mousebrain!" Dovewing rolled her eyes.

"I hear it too..." Lionblaze said under his breath. Then he saw a flash of white, then nothing.

_Intruders!_

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"My little bouncing friend, shut up."

"Dude-"

"Kurow, you're not helping."

Somehow, a portal had opened up in front of the Celestial Plain. It had sucked up several people, including Waka, Issun, Kurow, Chibi, Ammy, and even a few people from Nippon like Susano, Oki, Samickle, Kai, and Tuskle. Weirder thing was that they were turned into cats.

"Fruitcake, how are we to get out of here?!" Issun, now a small, tan cat with green eyes, asked Waka who was now a tabby with deep brown stripes, a silver moon on his forehead, and amber eyes with traces of blue.

"Quiet..." Waka muttered as he examined the white she-cat in front of him. She was still faintly glowing, and her eyes were closed. Red stripes ran across her fur and a smaller tom was beside her; Chibi.

"You'd better think of something!" A blue-grey tom huffed beside him with a white underbelly.

"Samickle, calm it."

A lighter grey she-cat nudged him with her muzzle. "Sammy, you shouldn't fret..."

"Tuskle, how are you so calm?!"

A brown she-cat sat down. "What about Yoshpet and Lika?! Oh, the village..."

Waka's eyes flashed. "Just calm down!"

A golden, young tom sighed. "I agree, dudes."

"Merci, Kurow."

"'Welcome, dad."

A ginger tom with black streaks padded up. "Where are we...?"

Waka sighed. "I don't know, Oki... I don't know..."

* * *

Lionblaze ran through the trees. He had seen what looked like a white flash, but there was cats nearby! Where they rouges, WindClan warriors, or lost kittypets? There was only one way to find out.

He had the other warriors on his tail. Squirrelflight was right beside him, Dovewing to his lower flank. Brakenfur and Cinderheart were close behind, however, and ready to fight.

They burst out of the bushes to find a circle of cats, all around a white one. A dark tabby looked at them with amber eyes and Brakenfur shivered.

His glare was just like Tigerstar's...


	3. Chapter 3- Discovered

The new cats snarled and Waka was taken aback. Where did these cats come from?! Oki hissed and Issun lashed his tail, his fur making him look much bigger than he was. Tuskle and Kai stayed back as Susano, a large, black tom with purple eyes, exposed large claws. Samickle made his long fur stand on end and Amaterasu started to wake up.

The leader of this group, a handsome ginger tom, nodded to a cat that looked similar to himself. "Brakenfur, go to camp and get others."

The cat called Brakenfur nodded and ran off and the other cats with the tom hissed with him but a ginger she-cat with green eyes silenced them. "Quiet! We can't jump to conclusions!" She looked at Waka. "Who are you and your warriors?"

Warriors? "Desole, but we aren't from here. We happened to stumble across this land, and we don't know where we are."

"You are on ThunderClan territory!" a grey she-cat hissed.

The ginger tom lashed his tail at her. "Dovewing! Calm down!"

She lowered her head. "Sorry, Lionblaze..."

Waka stood, facing the cats. "My name is..." Dang it! Those names... He glanced at the others, and a message flashed in his eyes. _Don't use your real names._

"My name is Moon."

* * *

It was about then that Brakenfur came in with the two newest warriors, Molestep and Cherryfur, along with Foxleap, Sorreltail, Ivypool, and Berrynose. They all hissed at first, but saw that Waka, now known as Moon along these cats, was speaking to Lionblaze.

"Calm," Lionblaze nodded. "These cats mean no harm. They are lost."

Berrynose hissed again. "Why should we trust them?!"

"Oh, Berrynose..." Sorreltail purred in amusement. "You always have bees in your brain..."

Moon straightened his posture. "Now... When do we meet this leader of yours?"


	4. Chapter 4- New Warriors

The hallow was lively when the patrol returned. Cherryfur and Molestep seemed quite satisfied and Cinderheart watched the new cats closely. The tabby was Moon, the glowing white one was Sun, the long-haired blue-grey one was Blizzard, the ginger one with red eyes was Glow, the slender grey one was Owl, the black one with purple eyes was Blossom, the small, golden one was Star, the smaller white one was Clear, the tan one with glowing, green eyes was Bounce, and the brown one was Wind. How confusing.

"Now, where is the leader?" Moon asked Lionblaze.

"I will get him. You stay here, Moon." Lionblaze nodded and went over to a side of the hallow. He jumped up and climbed onto a ledge on the side, a cove right next to it.

_That must be where the leader rests… _Moon thought as Lionblaze called out a greeting then entered. After a minute or two, a dark tabby came out with Lionblaze. The other cat looked to be slightly senior, but not too much.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the HighLedge for a clan meeting!" The cat yowled as Lionblaze hopped off.

Molestep and Cherryfur padded on to the HighLedge to sit under along with a few other cats; from old and aging to young and bouncing. There were two cats to come out of a cove on the other side, one a tabby and the other a long-furred tom. Several warriors gathered, and the outsiders stood awkwardly. What were they to do?

Cinderheart looked to them. "Well, come on you mouse-brains!" she teased. "Listen to what Bramblestar has to say!"

Moon nodded and he sat with Sun, Star and Clear at their paws. Blossom yawned and flopped down, Blizzard rolling his eyes as Owl walked with Wind to sit with a few more she-cats. Bounce sat with Sun, but as far away from Moon as possible. Glow sat silently, watching the Clan leader speak.

"We have a few new cats in the hallow today," Bramblestar pointed out. "And I have an announcement about them." He looked at the cats who had gathered with ThunderClan. "I would like you to join my clan."

Yowls of protest rang out.

"But we don't know them!"

"They could be spies!"

"What if they are just some other soft mouths to feed?!"

Squirrelflight stood up and yowled louder than the rest. "QUIET! This is Bramblestar's decision! Not only his, but these cats' as well." She looked at them. "Well? What would it be?"

The newcomers looked at each other. Blossom obviously didn't care, Moon was fine with it, Star and Clear wanted to do it, Sun nodded, Bounce groaned, Blizzard shrugged, Glow nodded as well, Owl nodded eagerly, and Wind smiled. It was settled.

Bramblestar beaconed them with his tail to step forward. They did as ordered. He hopped down from the perch to stand in front of Sun. "Sun, I understand that you and your followers mean no harm. You look loyal, and are welcome into ThunderClan as warriors and apprentices. Sun, you will now be known as Snowysun!" He looked at Moon. "Moon, you are known as Moonclaw! Bounce, you are known as Littlestep! Star, you are known as Moonpaw. Clear, you are to be Sunpaw. Blossom, you are Blossommoon. Glow, you are to be Streaktail. Owl, you are Owlsong. Blizzard, you will be known as Snowheart. Wind, you are now known as Swiftleap! My StarClan light your paths."

And, as the names of the new warriors rang out in the hallow, Jayfeather watched them and eyes Moonclaw with his blind eyes that saw right through him.


	5. Chapter 5- A New Dawn

Moonpaw and Sunpaw stayed in the hallow with the other cats as the day turned to dusk. Moonclaw, Snowheart, Owlsong, and Littlestep would have to sleep in a newly made shelter. Snowysun, Swiftleap, Streaktail, and Blossommoon would have to sleep in the apprentice den with Ivypool, Dovewing, Moonpaw, and Sunpaw until more room was made. The warrior's den was quite crowded.

Moonclaw shifted nervously. What was to come with the new dawn? He was just about lost in thought when Squirrelflight called to him.

"Moonclaw! Hey, I'm putting you on dawn patrol with Cloudtail, Foxleap, Berrynose, and Moonpaw, okay?"

Sunpaw had been made Ivypool's apprentice, but Moonclaw knew that she wouldn't be able to handle him. Foxleap, this other warrior, got Moonpaw.

"That's great!" He called back, letting the setting sun warm his back. Snowheart was nearby, laying on a large stone in the back of the hallow. Owlsong and Swiftleap were on a patrol with Cinderheart and Ivypool. Moonclaw stood and padded over to the other side of the camp, where Snowysun was watching Moonpaw and Sunpaw play recklessly.

"They're acting like kits, eh, Ma Cherie?" Moonclaw purred as he sat down beside her. She flicked an ear, but that was it.

"You two-bit, half-baked-"

"Mouse-brain, my little bouncing friend." Moonclaw sighed to Littlestep who was behind him. "Learn the language."

Littlestep lashed his tail then trekked off to the white warrior Cloudtail who as sitting next two the beat-up warrior Brightheart. Suddenly, Streaktail meowed out loudly in surprise.

"What is up with this cat?!"

"Mrow?" Moonclaw looked to the area and, dragging herself out of a cave, was a tabby she-cat who couldn't move her hind legs.

Snowysun flinched and Sunpaw and Moonpaw halted. Blossommoon went quiet from talking to Snowheart while Owlsong and Swiftleap returned, Littlestep filling them in. Moonclaw almost facepawed, but he resisted the large erge.

"She can't walk," The medicine cat, Jayfeather, growled. "And I'll claw your ears off if you think you can just pad into our camp-"

"Jayfeather!" Bramblestar padded up. "These cats are new. They didn't know what happened to Briarlight."

The grey elder that Moonclaw had seen before padded up. "I also remember what happened to Longtail..." The cat croaked, his grey pelt slightly matted.

Bramblestar sighed. "Greystripe... Why don't you go get some rest? I can send Lilypaw to get you more moss... I'm sure Seedpaw will also help."

Greystripe nodded and padded to the other elder, Purdy, before going into the den.

Snowheart padded to Bramblestar. "What happened?"

"A tree fell onto the elder den many moons ago. It killed an elder called Longtail and broke Briarlight's spine when she was an apprentice."

Bumblestripe nodded; he had come up with Blossomfall. "She's our sister. We were very worried..."

Blossomfall flicked her tail at her brother. "You could've cared less!"

As the two warriors argued, the sun sank lower. The cats called their farewells for the night, then went into the dens in which they were assigned. And, as Moonclaw lied there with Snowheart, Owlsong, and Littlestep at his flanks, he drifted off into a sleep that was unbroken until dawn.

* * *

Moonclaw woke earlier than the rest of his denmates, so he carefully padded out. He had slept soundly, but he had woke right before dawn. The shape of a large, tabby warrior was at the entrance, sitting and unmoving. Moonclaw nodded a greeting at the cat, Thornclaw, and he looked and flicked his ear.

A figure came out of the warrior's den. Looking, Moonclaw saw that it was Cloudtail. He sleepily went to the center of camp and sat, licking his tail. Moonclaw slightly purred in amusement, Berrynose and Foxleap coming out next.

"Where's that cat... Moonpaw? Yeah, Moonclaw, have you seen him?" Foxleap yawned. "It's time to go..."

"I'll get him..." Berrynose said as he padded into the other den, his stump of a tail hardly showing. Soon after, he padded out with Moonpaw looking sleepy as ever.

Cloudtail nodded and looked at the group of cats. "Let's go."

They nodded and followed the warrior out of camp and into the forest, the dew sticking to their pelts. Moonpaw was hardly looking and ran into several things. Moonclaw nudged him on.

"Let's go..." He said before catching a scent and tensing up.

Cloudtail looked at him. "Moonclaw? Something wrong?"

Moonclaw nodded. "Just somebody that wants me dead..."


End file.
